Time Of Dying
by Ehsis
Summary: Suite de ma précédente fanfiction "Un homme brisé". RebornXLuce.
1. Chapter I

**Titre **: Time Of Dying

**Disclaimer :** Reborn ne m'appartient pas... Ainsi que tous les autres personnages. Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient uniquement à Amano Akira.

**Résumé :** Reborn**X**Luce. Suite de ma toute première fanfiction "Un homme brisé".

* * *

><p><strong>Time Of Dying<strong>

_On the ground I lay. Motionless in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes.  
>Did I fall asleep ? Is this all a dream ? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare. <em>

_On this bed I lay. Losing everything. I can see my life passing me by.  
>Was it all too much ? Or just not enough ? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare...<em>

**Three Day Grace **

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé :<strong> _Quelques années après avoir subi cette malédiction, Reborn put enfin s'en libérer et essaya d'oublier tant bien que mal cette période. Ce qu'il n'arriva pas à oublier malgré le temps passé c'est Luce. Et la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Une histoire qui s'est terminée d'une manière tragique qui le brisa à jamais_.

* * *

><p>Depuis ce jour où il se sentit s'écrouler sur le sol de la falaise à la vue de Luce en larme, et de lui , impuissant face à ce désastre, il s'était encore plus endurcit qu'avant. Bizarrement c'est depuis qu'il reprit sa forme originelle qu'il commença à faire des cauchemars. A rêver de cet instant, à rêver d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais montré ni même jamais dit à personne mais depuis cette nuit passée à ses côtés, il pensait souvent à elle. Réprimant ses sentiments comme à son habitude. Il s'était alors concentré sur son travail pour essayer d'oublier. Il passait des nuits entières à se promener dans les rues de la ville, à traîner dans les bars. Plusieurs fois il s'était même fait accoster par des jeunes femmes en quêtes d'une aventure d'un soir. Il s'aventura pendant quelques temps à ces petits jeux puis s'en lassa aussitôt. Il ne pouvait toucher une femme sans penser à Luce. A la douceur de sa peau, l'intensité de leur nuit...<p>

Reborn était allongé sur le divan du salon de la demeure du dixième parrain Vongola. Un journal dans les mains, il lisait les nouvelles. Tsuna entra dans la pièce en courant.

« **REBORN** ! »

« **Doucement gamin... je t'entends, tu n'as pas besoin de crier.** »

« **Excuse moi. Tu as lu le journal ?** »

« **… Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis en train, pourquoi ?** »

« **Quinzième page !** »

« **Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important qui ne puisse attendre ?** »

« **Tes cauchemars, enfin' tes rêves ! Ceux que tu m'avais raconté quand j'étais plus jeune, ****que tu étais encore un... **»

« **Pourquoi me parles tu de ça ? Où est le rapport, explique toi ? **» Reborn posa le journal sur la petite table devant lui et s'assit. Il regardait Tsuna d'une façon déconcertante.

«** D'accord. J'ai lu le journal ce matin, et il y a quelque chose qui m'a fait penser à toi. Je me suis souvenu** **de la nuit où tu as fais un cauchemar lorsque tu dormais dans ma chambre. Puis tu m'avais décri l'endroit où ta malédiction avait eu lieu, où cet homme étrange vous avez donné rendez vous à toi et aux autres... **»

Reborn blêmit et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il laissa Tsuna continuer.

« **Ce même endroit où vous avez enterré vos pacifistes pour mettre fin définitivement à cette malédiction, scellant le destin de chacun, pour que vous puissiez enfin vivre votre vie. Cet endroit est dans le journal Reborn ! Je l'ai reconnu. Un chercheur inconnu est sur la piste de votre histoire car il parait qu'il y aurait eu une confusion à propos d'un des pacifistes ou plutôt un des Arcobalenos.** »

« **Pardon ?** » Reborn ne savait plus quoi dire, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre où Tsuna voulait en venir.

« **Je pensais que cela t'aurait intéressé Reborn. Peut être devrais tu retrouver ce chercheur.** »

« **Combien de fois t'ai je répété que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire Tsuna !** »

« **Dé...désolé Reborn, je pensais bien faire c'est tout... **» Répondit le jeune garçon timidement.

«** Et bien comme à ton habitude tu t'es bien planté, allez sors d'ici.** »

Reborn se rallongea, songeur, sur le canapé. Il reprit son journal en main et tourna les pages jusqu'à la quinzième. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il lutta contre lui même pour ne pas laisser sa curiosité l'emporter. Mais il céda. Il commença à lire et fut de plus en plus intrigué. Et plus il lisait, plus cette journée lui revenait en tête. Il serra fortement les pages de son journal et le jeta à terre en se levant. Il se hâta vers la porte et la claqua une fois sortie de la pièce. Tsuna se retourna surpris par le bruit.

« **Reborn ?** »

Aucune réponse.

«** Hey ! Reborn ? Ça ne va pas ? **»

Le tueur à gage l'ignora simplement et alla chercher sa veste accrochée au porte manteau.

« **Tu as lu cet article, hein Reborn ?** »

« **Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? **»

«** Parce que je ne vois que cette histoire qui puisse te mettre dans un état pareil et te faire perdre ton calme **»

Reborn baissa la tête.

« **Tu as une idée de quoi il voulait parler dans cet article ? Cette confusion à propos des Arcobalenos ?** »

Aucune réponse se fit entendre, il continua.

« **Peut être que c'est par rapport à Lal Mirch, après tout, elle était une Arcobaleno ratée. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un mystère. Ou alors ? Je crois avoir une idée. **» Tsuna commença à parler longuement, fier de sa trouvaille.

« **Et cet Arcobaleno ? Qui traversa les générations ? La maître des Arcobalenos ! Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé Reborn, ni toi ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Je dis ça car j'ai connu Aria, puis Uni, tu me les à présenté comme les Arcobalenos du ciel mais pourtant il ne pouvait en y avoir qu'une. Quand Uni a du se sacrifier pour faire revivre les autres, je t'ai entendu parler de Luce avec elle. Elle serait donc la première détentrice du pacificateur du ciel. C'est peut être à propos de ça ! Uni a pu revenir. Peut être que du fait de son pouvoir, les Arcobalenos du ciel peuvent traverser la mort. Et quand vous avez été libéré de vos malédictions, ni Aria ni Uni était en nourrisson. Peut être alors que ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous avez été libéré cela à eu une influence par rapport à Luce **» Il se tut, essoufflé.

La théorie de Tsuna se tenait... Reborn quant à lui n'en revenait pas de la déduction de celui qui fut son élève. Mais Tsuna avait bien grandit maintenant et son raisonnement l'avait souvent aidé dans les affaires. Pas étonnant qu'il en soit arrivé là. Mais le tueur à gage avait du mal à se concentrer et le nom de Luce raisonnait dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à parler ni à dire le moindre mot. Il ne savait plus comment réagir devant ce jeune garçon qui attendait impatiemment sa réaction. Il avait passé tant de temps à essayer de se remettre de ses blessures. A essayer de contrôler son cœur qui se déchirait lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Il se rendit compte que tout ces efforts venaient de s'écrouler dés que Tsuna lui parla d'elle. Il se sentit faible, il se haïssait. Sa main se serra instantanément. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

«** Reborn ?** »

« **Oui. Ne me parle plus de ça veux tu ? Je n'en ai rien à faire **» Lui répondit t-il la voix tremblante.

Il sortit de la demeure claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Tsuna dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

* * *

><p><em>« Comment reprendre le cour de son ancienne vie ? <em>

_Comment continuer lorsque dans son cœur on commence à comprendre que l'on ne peut plus revenir en arrière, qu'il y a des choses que le temps ne peut pas cicatriser, des blessures si profondes qu'elles se sont emparées de vous »._

**Le seigneur des anneaux**

* * *

><p>Le jeune garçon ouvrit la porte, bien décidé à comprendre l'étrange comportement de Reborn. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement lorsqu'il sentit que Tsuna le suivait.<p>

« **Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? **»

« **Je veux juste comprendre Reborn. **»

« **Il n'y a rien à comprendre **»

« **Moi je crois au contraire qu'il y a tout à comprendre. Pourquoi cette histoire te touche t-elle autant ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi affecté. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu éprouver un minimum de sentiment s'était à la mort d'Uni... **»

« **Tu cherches à faire quoi là, Tsuna ? **»

« **C'est pas rapport à Luce c'est ça ? **»

« **Ferme la gamin ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! **»

« **Peut être mais ce que je sais c'est qu'elle était la mère d'Aria, Et donc avait un lien de parenté avec Uni. Et c'est elle qui était avec vous lors de la malédiction. Hors étrangement, quand tu m'as présenté Uni tu m'as dit que s'était la « petite fille d'une de tes connaissances ». Étrange comme description, tu en conviendras. »**

Reborn commençait à perdre son calme légendaire. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Il serra les dents et baissa la tête.

**« Je ne veux pas t'embêter ou me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas Reborn. Je veux juste essayer de t'aider, de mon mieux. **»

**« Pourquoi crois tu que j'ai besoin d'aide, » **Répondit t-il en gardant son calme, tant bien que mal.

**« Parce que je vois dans quel état cela te met. Et que te connaissant, il faut que ce soit vraiment important pour toi. Tu sais, je peux comprendre que... » **

Tsuna fut interrompu par Reborn qui s'avança brusquement vers lui.

**« Non ! Tu ne peux rien comprendre ! **»

« **Si tu m'expliques je peux comprendre. Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu le penses. Ça a un ****rapport avec Luce c'est ça ? **» Répondit le jeune garçon le plus calmement possible. Contrairement à l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et qui semblait trembler de tout son corps.

**« Luce est morte Tsuna ! **, lança t-il, **Tu n'as rien à comprendre de plus ! Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille avec cette histoire **»

Sur ces mots, Reborn lui tourna le dos et marcha en direction de la ville. Tsuna resta debout, sur le pas de la porte le regardant s'en aller.

« **Putain... **» Marmonna Reborn tout en accélérant le pas.

* * *

><p>Il marchait depuis maintenant plusieurs heures mais ne ressentait aucune fatigue. De la frénésie pouvait se sentir dans sa démarche. Des pensées fusaient dans sa tête et il essayait tant bien que mal de réfléchir. Il s'arrêta finalement dans une ruelle sombre, se cala contre un mur et alluma une cigarette. Il inspira puis expira doucement.<p>

« _Reprends toi... Il ne faut pas que je craque ! Toutes ces années à lutter contre moi même, à me forger une carapace, une endurance à tout ce qui pourrait briser l'homme que je suis devenu... Toutes ces années ne peuvent pas être réduites à néant à cause d'une simple petite histoire sans importance _»

Sauf que cette « petite histoire » était tout sauf « sans importance » pour lui. Lui, le tueur à gage de renommée mondiale, l'homme que l'on vante comme quelqu'un infaillible, d'indestructible, ne se laissant jamais affecter par quoique ce soit. « _La personne que je me suis forcé à devenir au fil des années est devenue pour moi quelque chose de finalement naturel. J'étais devenu l'homme que je voulais être mais depuis « ce » jour... c'est comme si mon être se scindé en deux... Elle m'a rendu vulnérable … Et en une journée, a effrité cette personne que j'étais en devenant l'homme qu'elle à fait de moi aujourd'hui.. Cette partie de moi qui surgit quand je suis seul, quand je pense à elle. Ce comportement que je me déteste d'avoir, cette vulnérabilité et cette douleur que je déteste montrer. Je me dois de combattre contre cette faiblesse, contre moi même, à m'en déchirer le cœur». _

Il repensa alors à cet article. Cela était il vrai ? Se pourrait il qu'il reste une trace de leur passé dans cette montagne ? Et qui est ce chercheur ? Un court instant il songea à quelqu'un qu'il avait connu mais se reprit instantanément se disant que cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Reborn secoua brièvement la tête comme pour reprendre ses esprits. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi se posait il autant de question ? Depuis qu'il avait perdu Luce il avait tout misé sur son travail de tuteur auprès de Tsuna, essayant de s'occuper l'esprit. Mais le passé revient toujours nous hanter et cela n'a pas échappé à Reborn. Dés lors qu'il avait été libéré de sa malédiction, c'était dans son travail de tueur à gage qu'il s'était plongé corps et âme. Tuant plus pour évacuer sa colère que pour remplir des contrats. Mais il été toujours le meilleur et il le sera toujours et le fait de savoir ceci, l'aidait à tenir. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas oublier cet article et continuer comme ça ? Pourquoi... ? Tout simplement parce qu'a cause de cet article, une possibilité se dessinait dans l'esprit de Reborn. Une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait pas renier. Luce pourrait être quelque part... La seule personne qui ai pu voir au delà de l'homme qu'il montrait aux yeux du monde. La personne pour laquelle il aurait été prêt à mourir, la personne pour laquelle son cœur se déchirait à sa seule pensée.

Ayant marre de se laisser aller à ces réflexions qui ne l'aidaient pas vraiment, il jeta sa cigarette au sol et s'en alla. Il marchait d'un pas lent et régulier à travers les ruelles sombres de la ville. Soudain, un air frais vint caresser son visage et un frisson le parcourut. Il commençait à faire froid mais il ne voulait pas rentrer. Il errait... Essayant juste d'oublier ce stupide article quand des pas se firent entendre derrière lui.

Son instinct de tueur pris le dessus et il se retourna.

« **On m'as demandé de te supprimer **» dit l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui.

Reborn avait du mal à distinguer la personne qu'il avait devant lui car ce dernier se tenait dans l'ombre.

« **Je ne suis pas d'humeur là... »**

**«Alors ça... J'en ai rien à foutre. **» Déclara l'assassin.

Il s'avança brusquement vers Reborn, un couteau à la main. Le tueur à gage se décala légèrement en dégainant son arme. Il tira et une balle vint se loger dans la nuque de l'autre homme qui s'écroula, face contre terre.

« **Je t'avais bien dit que je n'étais pas d'humeur **» Déclara calmement Reborn avant d'enjamber le corps et de continuer sa marche.

Tuer ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il souhaitait même qu'un autre idiot viennent se mettre en travers de son chemin pour sa propre distraction. Il se retrouva maintenant près du centre ville, s'arrêta un instant se rendant compte du nombre de kilomètres qu'il avait parcourut. Il tourna doucement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre mais rien n'attira son attention. Il continua alors de marcher sans destination précise.

* * *

><p>« <em>Ces terribles accès de dépression qui me jettent dans les rues, où il me faut me perdre, marcher, marcher, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue soit venue tout engourdir. Ce que j'ai fait, ce que je veux réaliser, la force dont parfois je me sens habité, plus rien n'existe, plus rien ne me soutient. Je marche comme on fuit, en courbant la tête, ravagé par la honte »<em>

_**Charles Juliet. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III **

* * *

><p>« <em>Et la nuit moi j'ai peur, j'ai peur d'en mourir. Quand à côté de moi c'est une ombre sans vie, c'est une autre que toi. Quand à côté de moi c'est une ombre sans vie, c'est l'ombre de toi»<em>

**Damien Saez**

* * *

><p>Il en avait marre. Il continua à errer dans la ville quand il se retrouva devant un bar. Il entra. L'endroit était plutôt lugubre et pas très accueillant. Une forte musique en fond attira son attention, il s'arrêta un instant, écoutant les paroles. Reborn resta pensif un moment puis alla s'asseoir au comptoir. Peu de temps après, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint l'accueillir lui demandant ce qu'il désirait.<p>

« **Un whisky **»

**«Bien Monsieur **»

Reborn prit le verre que l'homme venait de poser devant lui et le bu d'un trait. Ce dernier le regarda étonné.

**«Un autre **» exigea Reborn.

Il réitéra son geste. L'homme toujours surprit, essaya d'engager la conversation avec le tueur à gage.

« **Alors, qu'est ce qui vous pousse à venir vous saouler dans un bar miteux ? **»

« **Pardon ? **» Demanda Reborn qui se servit de lui même deux autres verres qu'il but tout aussi vite que les précédents.

« **Je me demandais ce qui vous a amené ici **»

« **En quoi cela vous regarde ? **»

Reborn fini par prendre la bouteille laissant de côté son verre vide. Il commença à boire à grosses gorgées. Le barman insista une dernière fois.

« **En rien mais je voulais juste faire la conversation. Vous venez de finir une bouteille entière de whisky j'étais juste curieux de savoir pour quelle raison. **»

« **Il en faut une ? **»

Reborn commençait à sentir les effets de l'alcool. Sa tête tournait, il avait chaud mais ne montrait rien.

« **Oh j'arrête de vous embêter, à mon avis c'est une histoire de femme qui se cache la dessous »**

Reborn finit par réagir.

« **Non mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me gonfler avec ça ? Je peux pas être tranquille cinq minutes sans que quelqu'un vienne m'emmerder ? » **Sur ces mots, Reborn balança la bouteille derrière le comptoir et sortit du bar. Une douce brise caressa son visage. Il desserra sa cravate et les deux boutons du col de sa chemise. L'air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien. Toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool il s'appuya contre le mur. Il se retourna un instant et pouvait voir le barman toujours planté derrière son comptoir, n'osant pas venir l'aborder. Il vit également son reflet dans la vitre légèrement givrée par le froid. Il eut envie de la briser tant ce qu'il y voyait le dégouttait.

* * *

><p>« <em>Comment ai je pu en arriver là... »<em> Il s'assit contre le mur du bar. Il entendait toujours cette même musique dont les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Il pensa soudainement à Luce. Il se dit que si jamais la théorie s'avérait exact, si jamais elle était en vie, il la retrouverait. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. En fait il ne savait pas, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Mais ce dont il était sûr c'est qu'il voulait qu'elle sache l'homme ravagé qu'il était devenu. Une lettre... Il lui enverrait un mot... Une simple lettre résumant ce qu'il ressentait. Il se leva et entra dans le bar, il pensait que l'air ambiant de la ville l'aiderait à faire passer les effets de l'alcool mais en vain. Le Barman eu un mouvement de recul à la vue de Reborn.

« **Qu'est ce que vous voulez encore ? **»

« **Une chambre ? Vous en avez? »**

**« Euh oui... B... Bien sur. A l'étage, prenez celle qui vous convient » **Bredouilla l'homme.

Reborn, pour seule réponse, déposa plusieurs billets sur le comptoir et monta d'un pas mal assuré. Il entra dans la première chambre et ferma la porte. Son premier réflexe fut d'enlever son chapeau, puis sa veste et d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin de rafraîchir la pièce. La chambre était éclairée d'un lustre et d'une lampe de bureau déposée sur une table où se trouvait un pot à stylo et un carnet de note. Seul un lit, une armoire et une chaise remplissaient le reste de la pièce. Il s'assit un moment au bureau et repensa à cette lettre. Il voulut écrire quand tout ce qu'il lui venait en tête était les paroles de la chanson de toute à l'heure. Il se dit à ce moment que, finalement, cela résumait assez bien la situation. Il essaya de se concentrer afin de mettre les effets de l'alcool de côté pour écrire correctement.

«_J'entends les pas passer. _

_Me regardant mourir moi-même. _

_Aiguë est la douleur qui tourmente mon cœur. _

_Me déchirant lentement. _

_Tu es un ange tombé en disgrâce. _

_Après les peurs que j'ai gagné. _

_Ramasse moi du caniveau avec un doux baisé. _

_Ils m'ont arraché le cœur pour me montrer à quel point il est noir. _

_Quand tu apparais comme un ange, m'abattant , regarde mon monde. _

_Ne pourrais tu jamais tuer la douleur dans mon cœur ? _

_Même s'ils disent que les anges ne tuent pas... »*_

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il posa le stylo, mit la lettre dans une poche de son pantalon et se leva. Il sentit alors sa tête tourner instantanément. La porte s'ouvrit.<p>

« **Bonsoir. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère »**

Une jeune femme venait de s'inviter dans la chambre. Reborn la regarda, perplexe.

**« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »**

**« Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure et … Vous n'aviez pas l'air bien. »**

**« Et alors ? »**

**« Et alors je me suis dis que vous auriez peut être besoin de compagnie »**

Elle s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle détourna un instant la tête de Reborn et posa son regard sur la lettre qu'il avait écrit puis le regarda à nouveau.

« **J'ai apporté ça » **Elle lui tendit deux verres et une bouteille à moitié vide. « **Ça vous dit ? »**

**« Si vraiment vous m'aviez vu tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai eu mon compte niveau alcool pour ce soir »**

**« Oui et malgré ce que vous avez bu vous avez plutôt l'air bien, je pensais qu'un verre ne vous aurez pas dérangé»**

Il se laissa tenter.

« **Merci » **

Elle remplit les deux verres et finit ainsi sa bouteille. Ils burent d'une traite leur boisson.

« **C'est quoi votre truc ? C'est fort. »**

**« Un truc de la région, semblable à de la liqueur pure »**

Le mélange avec le whisky l'enivrait littéralement. Il s'assit sur le lit. La jeune femme s'approcha.

« **Alors, qu'est ce qu'un si bel homme fait tout seul dans un bar ? »**

**« Je bois ? Ça se voit pas »**

**« Ce qui se voit c'est surtout votre mal être. »**

**« Mais pourquoi vous vous souciez tous de mon état ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Parler ne m'a jamais aidé. Moi j'agis, je ne parle pas. »**

**« Bien... »**

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui passant une main tendrement dans son cou, venant déposer ses doigts dans sa nuque et l'embrassa sans hésiter. Reborn se laissa faire. L'effet de l'alcool durait toujours et il avait du mal à se contrôler. Voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle s'approcha un peu plus et vint s'installer à califourchon sur lui, toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Il déposa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser. Elle se colla à lui le chauffant légèrement. Ce qu'il n'apprécia pas. Il l'attrapa fermement, la retourna et l'allongea sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus d'elle et plaqua ses mains sur le matelas.

« **Mmh... » **Gémit doucement la jeune femme.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Reborn, l'attirant un plus vers elle. Il commença à soulever le haut de la jeune femme sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Il lui caressa le ventre en remontant sur sa poitrine quand une image lui revint en tête. Durant un court instant il revit la nuit qu'il passa avec Luce. Il s'arrêta net, transpirant, totalement perdu.

« **Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » **Demanda la jeune femme en lui déboutonnant complètement sa chemise.

« **Sors... »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Sors de là ! »**

**« Tu déconnes j'espère ? »**

**« Dégage de là putain ! » **Il la prit et la balança violemment sur le sol. Elle se releva difficilement et quitta la chambre, effrayée.

Reborn se leva d'un coup mais l'effet alcoolisé des boissons qu'il avait bu eu raison de lui et s'effondra instantanément sur le sol, à genou. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il rassembla ses forces et se leva. Sortit de la chambre en titubant et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il défonça la porte et tomba à genou. Il se dégouttait. L'homme dévasté qu'il était devenu le répugnait. Il se haïssait de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, contrôler son corps, ses sentiments. Il tapa violemment dans le mur à côté de lui et s'effondra en larme. Durant de longues minutes il vomissait sans s'arrêter. Une fois finit il se mouilla le visage et les cheveux. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit d'épuisement. Il fallait qu'il cherche à savoir si cet article menait à quelque chose de concret. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus et s'il s'avérait vrai, il se devait de la retrouver.

* * *

><p>« <em>Il y a quelques années, tu te refusais à admettre l'impossibilité de vivre et l'effort de chaque instant qu'il implique, puissent user un organisme jusqu'à l'extrême et entraîner sa mort. Tu l'ignorais, mais maintenant il semble que tu le saches. Que vivre en s'efforçant, que devoir se flageller pour faire face, vous enlise toujours un peu plus dans l'épuisement. »<em>

_**Charles Juliet**_

* * *

><p><em>*Chanson de Children Of Bodom. « <em>Angel's don't Kill_»_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

* * *

><p>« <em>Je sais ce que tu penses. La vérité est ailleurs, la peur est plurielle. Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'avouer que j'ai eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur de ne pas être finalement l'homme qu'elle attendait, peur de m'avouer qu'elle m'avait oublié »<em>

**Marc Levy**

* * *

><p>Reborn ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla avec un mal de tête prononcé. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, tenant sa tête entre ses mains et en profita pour se recoiffer. Il attendit un instant avant de se relever et ne préféra pas repenser à la soirée qu'il avait passé. Il se leva et reboutonna sa chemise encore ouverte. Il rattacha rapidement sa cravate sans la serrer. Referma son jean, remit sa veste et son chapeau puis descendit. Il n'y avait personne, le bar était désert. Il se servit un verre d'eau derrière le comptoir et déposa les clés de sa chambre sur ce dernier. Il sortit du bar d'un pas lent. A peine avait il fait un pas à l'extérieur que le soleil l'assaillit. Il baissa un peu plus son chapeau sur ses yeux afin de s'en protéger et d'atténuer la migraine atroce qu'il avait. Il se mit en route vers la demeure des Vongola.<p>

Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte.

« **Bonjour »**

Gokudera venait de faire son apparition mais Reborn ne le calcula même pas. Il s'avança dans le salon, semblant chercher quelque chose.

« **Quelle politesse » **Marmonna le gardien de la tempête.

Le tueur à gage se retourna et le fixa. « **Un problème, Gokudera ? »**

« **Aucun, je me disais juste que tu n'étais pas très causant »**

**« Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui »**

**« Si c'était qu'aujourd'hui... » **Dit-il d'un ton plus bas.

« **Mh ? » **Questionna Reborn.

« **Rien laisse tomber » **Le gardien de la tempête se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« **Au fait, Gokudera, peux tu me dire où est Tsuna ? »**

**« Le Juudaime est dans sa chambre »**

Sans lui adresser la moindre réponse, Reborn s'y dirigea et ouvrit la porte sans taper.

Tsuna se retourna sans surprise. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le dérange assez constamment quand il était chez lui. Quand il vit Reborn il fut encore moins surpris car ce dernier n'avait pas pour habitude de se plier aux exigences des autres.

« **Tu as encore passé la nuit dehors Reborn ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit »**

**« Belle déduction Tsunaze... »**

**« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que je suis ne plus le même qu'avant, j'ai grandi et j'ai mûri depuis que tu m'as connu au lycée. »**

**« Mh, pour moi tu seras toujours le même gamin incapable. » **Lança Reborn avec dédain. Tsuna ne répondit pas, ne préférant pas se lancer dans ce genre de discutions, d'autant plus qu'il savait que Reborn aurait le dernier mot.

« **Tu voulais quelque chose au fait ? »**

**« Le journal »**

**« D'aujourd'hui ?»**

**« Non. »**

Tsuna eut un bref sourire et se leva. Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et pris l'article qui intéressait Reborn. Il lui tendit mais le garda en main. Le tuteur le regarda avec insistance, se demandant ce qu'il attendait, quand Tsuna déclara :

« **Promet moi que tu ne feras rien d'idiot Reborn »**

Reborn lui arracha le bout de papier des mains et répondit :

« **Je ne suis pas toi Tsuna. » **

Le jeune garçon sourit et se rassit à son bureau, regardant son tuteur sortir de la pièce. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui mais il savait que Reborn n'en n'avait rien à faire et qu'il ferait ce que bon lui semble. Déjà en tant que bébé il était incontrôlable, alors en tant qu'adulte... Il préférait le laissait vivre sa vie comme bon lui semble, de toutes les manières il savait que Reborn serait toujours là pour lui dans les moments important, comme il l'a toujours été.

* * *

><p>Reborn fit quelques pas dans la ruelle qui longeait la demeure Vongola puis s'arrêta un instant, regardant l'article que Tsuna venait de lui donner. Il repensa à l'intuition qu'il avait eut lorsque son élève lui parla du chercheur nommé dans ledit article. Son intuition ne le trompait jamais, elle était même un atout majeur dans son travail de tueur à gage. Il commença alors à déambuler dans les rues de la ville à la recherche d'un Taxi. Plus il avançait plus il se demandait si ce qu'il était entrain de faire était une bonne idée. Une peur inconnue l'envahit alors comme un mauvais pressentiment. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'il essaya de se contrôler. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se calmer. Il passa devant un bar qui venait d'ouvrir et y entra. Après deux verres de whisky il ressortit et repris sa route, toujours à la recherche d'un Taxi. Lorsqu'il en aperçut un il l'arrêta et monta. Il donna une adresse au chauffeur qui se mit en route. Durant le chemin, Reborn regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Une fois arrivé, il paya le chauffeur et descendit de la voiture. Il s'arrêta un instant, l'air ambiant était étouffant et il commença à avoir chaud. Il desserra sa cravate et déboutonna le col de sa chemise. Il regarda les environs à la recherche d'un quelconque piège, après tout, la personne qu'il soupçonnait avait une réputation sans précédent.<p>

Rien de particulier n'attira son attention, il se mit donc en marche vers le semblant de maison qu'il avait devant lui.

Un portail lui bloqua la route. Il regarda aux alentours afin de déceler un bouton ou un interphone mais en vain. Il s'avança un peu plus et le portail s'ouvrit de lui même. Surpris, Reborn se recula. Il attendit un instant puis se décida à entrer.

Il traversa un chemin de pierre qui menait à une sorte de cabanon. Il se dit qu'il trouverait la personne qu'il était venu chercher ici plutôt que dans la maison qu'il aperçut plus en avant. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte en bois avec une certaine appréhension et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lent et strident.

La personne qui se trouvait un peu plus bas dans la cabane regardait un écran d'ordinateur qui n'était que la retranscription de la caméra de surveillance qui se trouvait dehors.

«_Et bien... Il en a mis du temps» _Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du chercheur.

Pendant ce temps, Reborn descendait les marches qui se présentaient devant lui, toujours sur ses gardes. Une fois en bas de celle ci, une dernière porte lui bloquait la route. A peine s'en était il approché qu'elle s'ouvrit sous son regard surpris. Il se retrouva dans une petite pièce où se trouvait un établit où était disposé divers objets. Les murs qui l'entouraient été recouvert de plans et de notes en tout genre. Face à lui, un bureau avec un ordinateur dont l'écran donnait sur l'extérieur. De dos, et assis à ce dernier, la personne qu'il était venu trouver.

Celle ci prit la parole :

_« _**Tu en as mis du temps »**

_**« **_**Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Verde »**

Le scientifique se retourna, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse.

_« _**Oh rien, je m'attendais juste à ta visite mais je pensais te voir hier »**

_**« **_**Pourquoi dis tu ça ? »**

_**« **_**Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Reborn**, Lança t-il avec un sourire presque moqueur. »

_« _**Alors c'est bien toi qui est derrière tout ça Verde. Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé »**

_**« **_**Mh... »**

_**« **_**Répond moi ! » **Le tueur à gage commençait à perdre patience.

_« _**Du calme Reborn, du calme. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Après tout, tu es concerné toi aussi par mes recherches mais pourquoi te ferais-je partager mes trouvailles ? »**

Reborn sortit son arme et s'approcha lentement de Verde, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec lui. « **Parce que j'ai des moyens très persuasifs »**

_**« Ça**_** va, ça va, pas la peine de t'exciter. » **Le scientifique n'était pas du genre à chercher la bagarre, de plus il avait autre chose à faire. « **C'est Luce que tu es venu chercher, c'est ça ? »**

**« Dis moi juste ce que tu sais, mes motivations ne te concernent en rien »**

**« Mh... » **Marmonna t-il avec un bref sourire.

« **Tu sais qu'elle est toujours en vie Reborn. »**

**« C'est une question ou une affirmation ? »**

**« A toi de voir »**

« **Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser ! » **Reborn en avait marre du plaisir que prenait Verde à le faire attendre.

« **C'est bête. J'ai ce que tu recherches, alors... reste tranquille, veux tu ? »**

Reborn grogna, il devait se soumettre à ce minable... Il se recula du scientifique et rangea son arme.

« **Bien. Il y a maintenant quelques jours de cela, je suis retourné sur cette montagne pour faire des recherches sur les pacifistes que l'on avait. Je t'avoue avoir essayé de les récupérer mais quelque chose d'autre à attiré mon attention lorsque j'ai commencé à creuser. J'ai reconnu la tétine que j'avais autour du cou à l'époque et je l'ai ramené ici. »**

**« Tu n'as pris que la tienne ? Étonnant de ta part... »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Et qu'est ce qui à attiré ton attention au point d'en avoir oublié les autres ? »**

**« Je vais te le montrer tout de suite »**

Verde se leva et se baissa vers un petit coffre qui se retrouvait non loin de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un code, prit sa tétine et la montra à Reborn qui recula de surprise.

* * *

><p>« <strong>Mais ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »<strong>

**« Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que j'essaye de découvrir avec ces recherches. Mais je soupçonne une confusion du fait que nous avons été libéré de notre malédiction et de la mort de Luce qui elle n'a pas pu en profiter alors qu'elle aurait du. J'ai également découvert au fil des mois qu'elle avait le pouvoir de deviner le futur mais aussi qu'elle pouvait ressusciter les morts en donnant une partie de sa vie. »**

**« Oui c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour Uni... »**

**« Tout à fait. Mais je pense que du fait de sa puissance et de la puissance de son pouvoir par rapport à son statut de chef des Arcobalenos, elle a pu traverser elle même la mort lors de notre « délivrance ». Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions »**

**« Qui se tiennent... » **

Reborn n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça des révélations que lui faisait Verde. La tétine que le scientifique tenait dans sa main brillait de mille feux.

« **Et tu sais comme moi ce que cela signifie, quand notre tétine s'éclaire comme tel »**

**« Qu'un Arcobaleno est proche de nous »**

**« Tout à fait. »**

**« **_Luce... » _Reborn ne savait plus quoi penser. Il resta planté là, au milieu de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur la tétine de Verde.

« **Va trouver la tienne Reborn. »**

Le chercheur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son invité était déjà remonté. Il regarda alors son écran et le vit sortir. « _Et de rien... ». _Il se rassit à son bureau et tapota sur son clavier avec frénésie.

Reborn rejoignit le Taxi auquel il avait demandé d'attendre quelques minutes en récompense de quelques billets. Il remonta à l'intérieur et lui donna le lieu de son prochain rendez vous. Durant le trajet il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Luce. Et si ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait, et si... Non il ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Il serra son poing sur la banquette arrière de la voiture et ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit il était arrivé à destination. Le Taxi le déposa et Reborn en sortit. Il leva un instant la tête et aperçut la fameuse montagne. Il commença son ascension et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Des souvenirs l'assaillaient sans qu'il puisse lutter. Une fois arrivé en haut, il entra dans la grotte qui s'y dessinait. Il vit l'endroit où Verde avait creusé et s'y dirigea. Il s'abaissa et découvrit sa tétine. Elle dégager une lueur éclatante. Il la prit lentement dans sa main. Elle paraissait bien plus petite maintenant qu'il était redevenu adulte. Il la déposa autour de son cou, instinctivement. Elle tombait lascivement sur sa chemise et continuait à briller de mille feux. Il regarda un peu plus dans le petit cratère qu'avait formé Verde et put apercevoir l'objet appartenant à Luce. Il le prit. Ses mains tremblaient. « _Et si elle m'avait oublié... » _ Reborn n'était pas du genre à penser ce genre de chose, à se soucier de ce genre de détail ni même à ressentir se genre de sentiment. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Son cœur provoquait en lui de long et douloureux déchirements. Chaque battement était pour lui une torture. Il se leva, n'en montrant rien. Il mit la tétine appartement à Luce dans la poche de sa veste. « _Où pouvait elle être ? ... »_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V**

* * *

><p><em>« Ta terre ameublie par mes paumes ouvre son sillon et le soc impétueux le déchire : ta peau devient un seul soleil, ton visage se libère, tes yeux crient doucement, de l'obscur qui te peuple monte une voix rauque et ma chair sans saison bat du pouls de tes entrailles. Et mes jours t'accomplissent, et mes nuits te fécondent. Tandis qu'à ras d'horizon croasse la mort. »<em>

**Charles Juliet**

* * *

><p>Il sortit du petit renfoncement et se mit à redescendre. Son esprit ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit. C'est comme si ses pas étaient guidés par une force inconnue. Il avait l'impression de ne plus arriver à se maîtriser et c'est l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus. Une colonne de fumée se dessinait à l'horizon et cela le tira de ses pensées. Il s'arrêta un instant, au bord de la falaise. Il avait complètement oublié cet endroit... jusqu'à maintenant. Tout avait l'air de devenir clair à son esprit. Il reprit sa descente tout en pensant à l'endroit où il se rendait. La nuit commençait à tomber mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Soudain, un vent glacial l'assaillit et le fit frissonner. Il ferma seulement sa veste et continua sa route. Ses pensées vagabondaient, le privant de toute liberté mentale. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter le chaos qui régnait dans sa tête. C'est quand il se trouva au pied de la montagne qu'il se rendit compte du chemin qu'il avait parcouru. Sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir et il n'arrivait pas à calmer cette haine qu'il ressentait envers lui même. Il marcha un peu plus vite à travers les arbres soigneusement alignés. Puis il se mit à courir, à courir de toute ses forces. Il se sentait défaillir mais il continua quand même, la douleur lui faisait du bien. Peut être que s'il se faisait souffrir jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total, cela calmerait ses angoisses et son ressentit. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il rythmait quasiment ses pas. Son souffle se faisait plus court et sa tête commençait à tourner mais il força un peu plus, mettant son endurance à rude épreuve. Soudain, son cœur s'accéléra si vite que sa respiration n'arriva plus à suivre. Il tomba à terre, les mains tremblantes. Il frappa le sol de son poing, s'abîmant sévèrement la main. « <em>Putain reprends toi! » <em>Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire ces voix dans sa tête, ces voix qui n'étaient d'autre que son esprit torturé. « _Regarde toi, tu es un minable ! Regarde à quoi tu en es réduis! Tout ça pour elle ! Elle à fait de toi un homme faible, toi qui était si grand, si légendaire ! Toi qui ne te laisse jamais atteindre... ». _Il serra les dents et regarda le sang couler de sa main. « **Stop ! » **Cria -t-il.

Il tapa à nouveau la terre froide de sa main. Un spasme de douleur envahit son être. Il sourit. Et l'on pouvait voir dans ce sourire toute la détresse du monde. Il se releva, souffla sur son poing pour enlever la poussière qui s'y trouvait et marcha, nonchalamment à travers la forêt qui était maintenant plongée dans les ténèbres.

Soudain, une lumière attira son regard. Il était arrivé. Des pensées fusaient dans son esprit encore plus intensément qu'avant. Aussi infaillible et légendaire qu'il pouvait être, il se sentait totalement perdu. Ses yeux fixaient le vide et son esprit s'était comme envolé. Tant de choses remontèrent à la surface.

« _Je me sens en sécurité avec toi Reborn » _La douceur de la main de Luce qui se déposait sur la sienne, l'intensité de leur nuit dans cette chambre... Devant elle il n'était plus lui même, toutes les barrières s'effondraient une à une et le rendaient vulnérable. Mais il s'était promis de ne plus jamais en être. Il fit un pas, puis un autre et leva à nouveau la tête.

Le chalet n'avait pas changé. Une lumière tamisée ressortait d'une des fenêtres de ce dernier. Il glissa son collier à l'intérieur de sa chemise sans trop savoir pourquoi et se décida à avancer. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne le savait même pas, seul son instinct le faisait avancer. Il avança sa main vers la poignée de la porte, il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées. Dans un souffle, il ouvrit.

* * *

><p>Il resta là, dans l'ouverture de la porte. C'était donc vrai... Luce se trouvait dans le salon, dos à lui, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était au courant de sa présence. Elle ne se retourna pas.<p>

« **Que fais tu là... Reborn ? » **Dit -elle calmement.

Il ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment. Il s'était toujours demandé quels seraient les premiers mots qu'elle lui dirait. Il mit une main dans sa poche et sortit la tétine qu'il y avait déposé.

« **Je crois que ceci est à toi » **

Elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne s'était pas retournée. La vue de Reborn l'aurait complètement déstabilisée. Mais la voix de l'homme s'en chargea. Un doux frisson parcourut la jeune femme.

Reborn tendait à Luce la tétine lui appartenant.

« **Tu peux la poser » **

« **Regarde moi Luce. »**

Il s'approcha. « **Regarde moi !» **De la colère se ressentit dans sa voix. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle se retourna lentement, des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Reborn leva la tête vers elle et la fixa d'un regard aussi intense qu'indéchiffrable. Il avait l'air d'avoir retrouver sa froideur d'antan. La jeune femme leva enfin les yeux vers lui, emplit de peur et d'appréhension. Il tressaillit devant le regard de Luce. « _Non... Reprends toi ». _Il ne montra aucune faiblesse, presque fier de lui. Il restèrent de longues secondes à se regarder ne sachant que dire.

Reborn prit la parole.

« **Pourquoi ? »**

Luce ne répondit pas, attendant plus d'explication à sa demande, ce qui s'en suivit :

« **Pourquoi tu... Comment as tu pu revenir ? »**

Elle lui expliqua calmement une histoire qui se rapprochait fortement des théories de Verde. Le tueur à gage l'écoutait sans vraiment l'entendre, son esprit plongé dans la voix de la jeune femme. Une fois finit il répondit :

« **Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas contacté Luce ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas »**

Il ressentit une profonde tristesse qui le surprit.

« **De toute façon, j'étais juste venu t'apporter ceci, bonne continuation, Luce » **A peine avait-il lancé cette phrase en un souffle qu'il la regretta. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui balança ceci plus par fierté que par envie. Il tourna les talons et baissa la tête. « _Je ne suis qu'un con. » _ Il fit un pas quand il sentit une main tenir fermement son poignet. Il releva la tête d'un coup et se retourna. Elle se tenait près de lui et le serrait fortement. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et Luce lâcha prise.

« **Je n'aurais jamais dut venir ici »**

**« Tu en avais envie... Tu avais envie de me voir... »**

**« Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais pas quel homme je suis devenu à cause de toi. »**

Il la toucha en plein cœur.

« **J'aurais voulu ne jamais te revoir, Luce. Tu as fichu ma vie en l'air* »**

Une larme, puis deux, coula sur les joues de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait il lui dire ça, d'un ton aussi froid que méprisant après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle eut envie de lui demander mais parler l'aurait fait éclater en sanglots et elle ne voulait pas lui offrir ça, lui qui cherchait manifestement à la faire pleurer.

Le cœur de l'homme devant elle s'en aller peu à peu en morceaux. Il se tut et se gifla mentalement des mots qu'il venait de lui balancer. Il n'en pensait pas un mais n'arriva pas à le lui dire. La fierté et toute cette détresse qu'il avait ressentit durant ces longs mois revint lui rappeler l'homme qu'il était devenu et tout ceci ressortit en mots. Agressifs et cruels.

Elle ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« **Pardonne moi... »**

Quand elle vit qu'il allait lui répondre, elle se précipita :

« **Pardonne moi d'être revenue, de t'avoir dit ça... Pardonne moi de ne pas être venue te voir. Je ne me suis jamais remise du mal que j'ai pu te faire Reborn, même si cela était contre ma volonté. Mais cette nuit que nous avons passé, j'espère seulement que tu ne l'as pas oublié »**

**« Comment pourrais-je... » **Dit-il d'un ton plus bas.

« **C'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie Reborn, et ce que je t'ai dis ce soir là, je le pensais... Je le pense toujours. »**

Lui aussi. Il baissa la tête mais ne dit rien. « _Comment tout cela va t-il finir ? ». _Il mit une main sur son visage essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

« **Reborn, tu t'es fais mal ? »**

**« Ce n'est rien »**

**« Tu saignes » **Elle prit le plus lentement possible la main du tueur dans la sienne, regardant de plus près sa blessure. Ce dernier sursauta intérieurement. Son cœur s'accéléra à nouveau et il essayait tant bien que mal de le contrôler. Mais les même douleurs revenaient, aussi puissantes qu'avant. Luce sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le déposa sur la main de l'homme devant elle. Elle enveloppa son poing dans celui ci et relâcha doucement sa main. Elle leva la tête et le regarda tendrement. Elle put à nouveau ressentir ce qu'elle avait ressentit sur le balcon il y a maintenant plusieurs mois. La souffrance intérieure de Reborn résonnait dans son cœur et dans son âme, mais elle ne savait plus comment s'y prendre pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage.

«** Ça va aller Reborn... A quoi tu penses ? »**

Il leva les yeux, son regard dégageait une profonde mélancolie.

« **A rien. Tout va bien »**

**« Ne recommence pas »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »**

**« Luce écoute... »**

**« Non. »**

Reborn fut réellement surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme. Il la laissa continuer :

« **Je sais ce que tu fais Reborn et tu sais comme moi que ça ne rime à rien. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas. »**

**« Quoi donc ? »**

**« Toi... Je sais que tu essayes de paraître fort et infaillible devant moi, comme tu l'avais fais auparavant. Et tu sais que tu n'y arrives pas, ce qui te rend malade. Mais pourquoi continues tu à essayer ? Pourquoi te fais tu endurer ça ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? » **Il rigola. « **Tu me demandes pourquoi... **Il attendit un instant, puis reprit. **Tu ne sais pas quel homme j'étais avant, à quel point j'étais bon et redouté. Ma réputation me précédait et rien que mon nom faisait trembler tous les assassins de ce pays. Rien ne m'affectait, j'étais insensible et froid. J'étais un tueur, le plus doué que le monde ai jamais vu »**

**« Tu l'es toujours Reborn »**

**« Comment peux tu dire ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis devenu ces derniers mois. Ce que j'ai fait. »**

**« Peut être pas mais je sais aussi que ton comportement actuel tu ne l'adoptes qu'avec moi. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sors toujours aussi bien dans ton travail et dans tes relations. »**

**« Mais tu hantes mon esprit nuits et jours... Même si je ne l'ai montré à personne, rien que le fait de me sentir faible, me rend malade. »**

**« Tes sentiments pour moi te rendent malade. »**

**« Luce arrête... »**

**« Ne t'en fais pas. Il se fait tard Reborn, tu veux passer la nuit ici ? »**

Il la regarda, l'air songeur. Cette conversation l'avait profondément bouleversé.

* * *

><p><strong>« Je pense. » <strong>Il voulu rajouter quelque chose mais serra sa main, contourna la jeune et se dirigea vers les chambres. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, le cœur de Luce s'accéléra. L'odeur du parfum de Reborn l'enivrait totalement. Elle baissa la tête et le laissa s'en aller. Il entra dans une chambre et se mit à l'aise, déposant son chapeau, sa veste et sa cravate sur une chaise. Il s'allongea sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Il ferma doucement les yeux, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque.

Une heure s'était écoulée et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se leva et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Puis se décida à sortir de la chambre en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il s'y trouvait seulement quelques ingrédients et une bouteille d'eau. Il se servit un verre et s'attabla. Il déposa ses coudes sur la table et passa ses deux mains sur son visages puis dans ses cheveux, il baissa la tête et resta un moment dans cette position. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il en avait marre de cette souffrance. Il savait d'où elle venait mais se refusait à l'admettre. Il se rappela instantanément de cette souffrance qu'il avait ressentit à lutter contre lui même la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ici. Cette douleur qu'il ressentait à nouveau. Un bruit léger attira son attention. Des pas se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Il tourna la tête et vit Luce apparaître. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda. Elle se surprit à le trouver extrêmement beau, avec juste cette chemise et sans son chapeau. Elle reprit ses esprits quand il lui demanda :

« **Je t'ai réveillé ? »**

**« Non du tout ne t'en fais pas. Quelque chose ne va pas Reborn ? »**

Il ne répondit pas, quoiqu'il dise elle semblait savoir la vérité. Il se leva simplement. Elle pencha légèrement la tête et le regarda. La douleur de l'homme face à elle la toucha. Il passa à côté d'elle prêt à aller se recoucher quand elle leva une main et la déposa sur sa joue. Il s'arrêta et frémit. Il baissa la tête et ressentit un peu plus la douceur de la main qui le frôlait. Luce eut un bref sourire. Dans un élan incontrôlé il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, puis heureuse, elle approfondit son geste lentement. Il l'embrassait sans même se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, une pulsion incontrôlable prit le dessus mais son esprit revint à la charge. Il s'arrêta presque à bout de souffle et se recula doucement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« **Reborn... » **

Ce dernier baissa les yeux comme s'il avait commit une faute. « _Non... Je m'étais juré de ne plus craquer... De ne plus perdre le contrôle... »_

_« _**Je n'aurais pas du, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit... **» Il ne se pardonna pas son geste. Il se recula un peu plus et la laissa là, au milieu de la pièce. Son souffle s'accéléra doucement et son cœur vacilla. Il se sentait profondément mal et mettait toute son énergie à se contrôler. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y pénétra sans allumer la lumière. La fenêtre dont il avait laissé les volets ouvert faisait entrer une douce lumière lunaire. Il en avait marre de cette bataille incessante qu'il livrait contre lui même. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il se retourna et fixa la porte comme attendant quelque chose. Elle s'ouvrit.

* * *

><p>« <strong>Luce je t'en prie, sort de là »<strong>

**« Non... Je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Je ne veux pas. Pas quand tu es dans cet état »**

**« Justement, parce que je le suis tu dois me laisser seul. »**

**« Je suis la seule qui peut te calmer »**

Son audace surpris Reborn qui ne sut quoi répondre.

« **Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi Luce »**

**« A bon ? » **Elle s'avança. « **Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que... Je ne réponds plus de moi quand je suis avec toi »**

Elle s'avança à nouveau. La peur l'envahit, se demandant si elle devait se laisser guider par ses sentiments ou, au contraire, les réprimer. Quant à Reborn, la phrase qu'il venait de lui lancer résumait tout à fait son état actuel et la bataille devenait de plus en plus rude. Ses mains moites se refroidissaient tant il craignait de perdre le contrôle, son souffle se faisait plus court et saccadé et son cœur se déchirait doucement dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir son pendentif froid contre son torse brûlant tant sa respiration devenait incontrôlable.

« **Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé comme ça alors ? Si tu n'as pas envie que je t'approche ? Ce baiser était tout sauf innocent. »**

**« A quoi est ce que tu joues Luce ? »**

**« C'est à toi que je devrais poser cette question Reborn. C'est toi qui joue avec moi. Tu me lances des paroles blessantes mais c'est toi qui est venu me voir. Tu es froid et distant avec moi mais tu te laisses approcher, puis tu m'embrasses et tu me dis enfin que tu ne veux pas de moi... »**

Il se sentait déboussolé, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire et réalisait très bien toutes ses choses. Mais il était comme ça seulement parce que prés d'elle, parfois, son désir prenait le dessus.

« **Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi »**

**« Tout serais si simple si tu te laissais simplement aller à tes sentiments. Si tu te laissais complètement aller... » **

**« Je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas... »**

**« Ça te ferais du bien de te laisser aller. De laisser tout ce que tu ressens prendre le dessus tout simplement »**

**« Je ne pense pas que cela serait une bonne idée » **Il baissa lentement la tête.

Elle eut comme un mouvement de recul. Elle avait totalement oublié la réalité, qui venait lui rappeler qu'elle était toujours là. Reborn vit le changement de la jeune femme.

« **Ça ne va pas ? » **

Elle ne répondit pas et resta les yeux figés dans le vide. Des larmes en coulèrent.

« **Luce ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a, réponds moi ! »**

« **Je suis désolé Reborn » **Elle se retourna et marcha en direction de la porte. Il la rattrapa aussitôt et la retourna. Il déposa instinctivement ses deux mains sur les joues de la jeune femme qui frissonna à ce contact. Elle adorait sentir les mains de Reborn sur elle, elles étaient si douces... Mais elle n'arriva pas à s'en satisfaire et les larmes coulaient toujours de ses grands yeux bleus. Il s'approcha d'elle, plongeant complètement son regard dans le sien.

« **Je ne t'ai pas tout dit Reborn. Avec tout ça, toi qui était revenu, j'ai oublié... J'ai oublié que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté »**

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**« Mon retour sur cette terre Reborn, ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, seulement mon pouvoir qui se manifesta lors de votre délivrance. Je ne suis pas censée être ici. »**

**« Luce ne me dis pas que... »**

**« Si... Je suis destinée à mourir Reborn. Quand je ne sais pas mais c'est une réalité que je ne ****peux nier »**

Le tueur à gage ressentit un profond mal être et un malaise l'envahit. Sa tête se remplit de pensées toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Ses mains tremblaient sur le visage de la jeune femme et ses yeux se fermèrent, brûlés par la douleur des larmes qu'il sentait monter en eux. Luce prit les mains de Reborn dans les siennes et sourit tendrement. Elle les baissa et les lâcha :

« **Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher Reborn » **Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça, il souffrait, et aucun mot ne pourrait décrire sa détresse. Contrôlant ses larmes, il plaqua Luce contre le mur de la pièce et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle sursauta et frissonna de la passion de ce baiser. Elle s'y laissa prendre et y participa. Sa langue venait doucement effleurer celle de Reborn. Il inspira longuement, profitant du bien être qui prenait place dans son corps. Il n'avait plus envie de s'arrêter, il l'embrassait, essayant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Elle l'arrêta, comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« **Reborn... »**

**« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »**

**« Non... » **Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, le désir qu'elle ressentait prit le dessus et les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard la submergeait. Il hésita avant de continuer et elle lui murmura.

« **Fait nous oublier tout ça Reborn... Et... Laisse toi aller... » **Le souffle chaud de Luce à son oreille et sa douce voix firent tomber les dernières barrières qu'il avait dressé. Un élan de désir et d'intensité envahirent les deux jeunes gens. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses pulsions et était à la merci de son corps et de ses sentiments. Il l'embrassait de plus en plus vite pendant que cette dernière passait ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier. Elle serrait ses mèches tout en le serrant un peu plus contre elle. Il l'appuyait un peu plus contre le mur, s'appuyant de sa main qui commençait à le faire souffrir. Elle se décala ce qui le fit reculer. Elle déboutonna sa chemise pendant qu'il passait doucement sa langue dans le cou de sa partenaire. Elle caressa doucement son torse où tombait son pendentif brillant. Elle le lui enleva et le déposa délicatement sur la chaise où était posé le reste de ses affaires. Il fit glisser la robe de Luce en un geste et plaqua ses mains sur son corps. Luce frémit de plaisir à ce geste. Elle aimait tellement les mains de Reborn. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« **Je t'aime Reborn... »**

Elle sentit un petit tremblement dans les mains de son partenaire qui lui releva le visage. Il la regarda d'une façon qui remplaça tous les mots qu'il aurait put dire. Il aimait profondément cette femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Elle passa ses doigts dans le dos nu de Reborn et le griffa légèrement ce qui ne fit que l'exciter un peu plus. Il enleva à la jeune femme le peu de vêtements qui lui restaient et l'emmena vers le lit. La passion se faisait de plus en plus grande. Elle enleva la ceinture du tueur à gage et le laissa faire le reste. Il prit place au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa sans répit. Une intensité sans pareil envahissait leur ébat. Ses mains parcourraient le corps de Luce avec force et douceur. Elle le laissait complètement faire, l'embrassant avec passion. Lorsqu'il entra en elle, elle gémit doucement son prénom, ce qui eut pour effet de l'exciter encore. Reborn sentait son âme et ses tourments s'apaiser au contact de Luce. Et le temps d'une nuits ils réussirent à tout oublier.


	6. Chapter 6

**[FIN] Chapitre VI [FIN]  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>« Je fus prise d'un étrange malaise, je restais plantée a milieu de l'antichambre, aussi perdue que si j'avais été transplantée sur une autre planète : sans famille, sans armes, sans attaches, sans espoir. Mon cœur était mort et le monde vide : un tel vide pourrait-il jamais se combler ? »<em>

**Simone de Beauvoir**

* * *

><p>Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments mais n'était pas surprise qu'il les garde pour lui. Elle ne semblait pas douter de l'amour du tueur. Une fois fini, il s'arrêta lentement, transpirant et le souffle court, au dessus de Luce. Quelques mèches de cheveux tombaient délicatement sur son visage, humidifiées par la sueur de son front. Elle passa une main dans la nuque de son amant et l'embrassa. Il prit place à côté d'elle et la regarda, ne sachant que dire. Quant à elle, elle essaya de venir se blottir dans les bras de Reborn, qui la laissa faire. Mais il semblait si différent.<p>

« **Tu regrettes ce que l'on a fait Reborn ? »**

**« Non. Je ne regrette rien mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que tu m'as dit... »**

**« Reborn écoute... Je n'aurais peut être pas du te le dire, j'aurais peut être du attendre... »**

**« Attendre quoi ? »**

**« Le bon moment... »**

**« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de bon moment pour annoncer à quelqu'un que l'on va mourir Luce. »**

Elle resta silencieuse, quelque peu blessée par les propos de Reborn. Elle avait ressentit ses paroles comme un reproche. Elle se décala alors du corps de son amant. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle.

« **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« Rien, écoute, on aurait jamais du faire ça, c'est encore plus compliqué maintenant, d'autant plus que je n'arrive pas à te cerner. Tu sembles si différent tout à coup » **Des larmes montaient à ses yeux lorsqu'elle annonça ses paroles. Elle se leva et se rhabilla.

« **Où vas tu ? »**

**« Dans ma chambre »**

**« Luce... »**

**« C'est bon Reborn arrête... J'en ai marre. » **Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. « **Tu te moques éperdument de ce que je viens de te dire. Tu me semblais si différent quand tu me faisais l'amour, tu es si froid maintenant... Je ne comprends pas et je sais que tu ne m'expliqueras jamais. »**

Il ne répondit rien. Il regardait cette femme pleurer par sa faute et ne se le pardonnait pas. C'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait et ressentait un profond mal être. Il aurait voulu parler mais aucun sons ne sortaient.

« **J'abandonne » **Lança t-elle dans un souffle. Ses larmes coulaient maintenant abondement sur ses joues. Elle sortit de la chambre sans plus attendre, ne souhaitant pas pleurer devant lui.

* * *

><p>Il se leva, mit son pantalon, voulu sortir mais resta bloqué devant la porte. « <strong>Putain ! » <strong>Dit il en frappant le mur de sa main. Il était pathétique. Il aurait pu tout simplement mettre son honneur et sa fierté de côté et lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il ne savait qu'agir, d'où l'intensité de leur ébat. Tous ce qu'il ressentait il l'avait transformé en acte et avait laissé ses pulsions prendre le dessus. Le désir qu'il avait pour elle était plus fort que tout et les sentiments qu'il éprouvait était si puissants à présent qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Il sortit de la chambre et la chercha du regard. Un froid glacial semblait régner dans le couloir. Soudain, il aperçut une lumière s'échapper d'en dessous de l'une des portes. Il ouvrit sans plus attendre. Elle était là, adossée à un mur, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle fut surprise de le voir devant elle, toujours torse nu. Cette homme lui faisait toujours autant d'effet, il était tellement beau et encore plus dans cette tenue. Elle aurait aimé poser simplement ses doigts sur ce corps svelte et qu'il lui fasse encore une fois tout oublier au contact de son corps chaud contre le sien.

« **Luce... Pardonne moi » **Il avait changé. Elle le remarqua et ne se trompa pas. Il ne pouvait supporter de faire du mal à cette femme à cause de son comportement. Il mit toutes les craintes qu'il avait de côté et se décida à parler.

« **Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça... **Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et continua. **J'ai juste peur Luce. **Ça le tuait de devoir admettre ça. **Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui parle beaucoup et encore moins de ce qu'il ressent. Tu sais comment je suis. »**

Elle le laissa continuer, consciente de l'effort que cela représentait pour lui.

« **Si j'ai été si froid tout à l'heure c'est parce que... parce que quand je te fais l'amour, je me sens vulnérable, car je me laisse aller totalement à toi, et je laisse exprimer mes sentiments en acte et j'ai peur d'en souffrir. Mais je ne peux nier que c'est plus fort que moi, que ce que je ressens dépasse tout ce que je peux contrôler et que plus je lutte, plus je me perds, et j'en deviens agressif. »**

**« Mais ça va aller Reborn... » **La faiblesse de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle la touchait.

« **Non ça ne va pas aller Luce ! Ça ne va pas aller ! **Il retint des larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. **J'aurai voulu ne jamais craquer, être fort. Si je ne veux pas me laisser aller c'est pour ne pas en souffrir après, j'ai trop souffert pendant des mois lorsque je t'ai perdu, je ne voulais pas que ça recommence et... j'ai encore craqué. Et j'ai encore envie de craquer mais voilà, cette partie de moi qui me dit d'être fort, de lutter, sera toujours là. »**

**«Tu sais que c'est mieux que tu te laisses aller... Cette torture que tu t'infliges...Tu ne mérite pas ça. »**

**« Je suis perdu Luce » **Il baissa les yeux, il se sentait apaisé par la confession qu'il venait de lui faire mais honteux de ressentir ça. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir cette envie de toucher son torse. Elle passa timidement une main dans la nuque de Reborn et l'autre sur son corps. Elle le sentit frémir à ce contact. Il baissa la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes. « **Luce s'il te plaît... » **Elle ne le laissa pas finir et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Il frissonna à nouveau et posa ses mains tremblantes sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il tourna légèrement la tête afin de l'embrasser passionnément. Sa langue caressant les lèvres douces de sa partenaire. Ils entamèrent tout deux une danse endiablée. Elle passait ses doigts sur le dos nu de Reborn ce qui lui arracha quelques gémissements. Il la déshabilla rapidement et l'appuya contre le mur le plus près afin de la sentir contre lui. Il avait l'impression horrible qu'elle n'était jamais assez proche de son corps. Il l'embrassait d'une manière douce et forte à la fois. Elle suivait le rythme, se plaisant à passer ses mains dans les doux cheveux de Reborn. Elle lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure et se colla un peu plus à lui. Il fit tomber les sous vêtements de Luce en un geste rapide. Il caressa sa cuisse, remontant jusqu'à son dos. Ses mains paraissaient brûlantes sur elle.

Luce était maintenant nue, appuyée sur le mur de la chambre, Reborn contre elle ne se contrôlait plus. Il délaissa le corps de la jeune femme pour enlever sa ceinture. Elle l'arrêta.

« **Tu es sur de toi... ? »**

**« Toi non ? »**

**« J'ai envie de toi Reborn »**

**« Alors laisse moi faire... »**

* * *

><p>Elle ne résista pas plus longtemps et passa ses bras dans le cou de Reborn pendant que celui ci finissait de se déshabiller. Il l'emmena sur le lit et la regarda avec envie. Elle le prit par la main et l'attira contre elle. Il la caressa doucement, le plus délicatement possible, contenant son envie. Il entra en elle tout aussi lentement.<p>

« **Reborn... » **

Il put ressentir toute l'envie et le désir qu'elle avait pour lui dans ce murmure. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses pulsions, surtout quand elle gémissait son nom comme ça. Sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup. Elle le griffa subtilement en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux jusqu'au bas de sa nuque. C'est comme si elle cherchait à le faire craquer. Néanmoins, il adorait ça. Elle passa délicatement sa langue dans le cou de son amant et lui mordilla légèrement l'oreille. Il gémit instantanément et accéléra ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait plus contenir son envie et leur ébat pris une toute autre tournure. Plus bestiale, brutale. Il n'en pouvait plus et accéléra une dernière fois. Sa tête enfouit dans les cheveux de Luce, il lança dans un souffle « **Je t'aime tellement... ».**

Peu de temps après ils s'endormirent tous les deux, ne pensant à rien d'autre, exténués par leur nuit.

Reborn ouvrit doucement les yeux et posa sa main sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Personne. Il se releva en un sursaut. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur battait d'une tout autre manière. Il mit simplement son pantalon et alla chercher sa chemise dans sa chambre. C'est quand il la prit qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui fit naître en lui une profonde angoisse. Il enfila son habit les yeux rivés sur la chaise. Son pendentif ne brillait plus. Il le prit et sortit. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine et chercha Luce. « _Où était elle ?» _ Il put voir son pacifiste posé sur la table. Sous ce dernier, un papier griffonné à l'encre noire. Il le prit d'un geste mal assuré et se mit à lire :

« _J'aurais aimé t'aimer comme on aime le soleil. Te dire que le monde est beau et que c'est beau d'aimer. J'aurais aimé t'écrire le plus beau des poèmes et construire un empire, juste pour ton sourire. Devenir le soleil pour sécher tes sanglots, et faire battre le ciel, pour un futur plus beau. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois je n'y peut rien. Ce monde n'est pas pour moi, ce monde n'est pas le mien»*_

Peu à peu son cœur partait en lambeaux. Une douleur intense l'assaillit. Il sortit en trombe du chalet, ne sachant plus où se diriger. Soudain, une pensée lui parvint et il se dirigea instinctivement vers la montagne. Il courrait à s'en déchirer le cœur mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Quand il se sentit défaillir il se rendit compte qu'il était quasiment au sommet. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il avança lentement.

Là, au bord du gouffre, gisait le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Il fit un pas, puis un autre en direction de la jeune femme et tomba à terre. « **Luce ! Non ! » **Cria t-il de toutes ses forces, sa voix mêlée de sanglots et de détresse. Il ne pouvait plus maîtriser ses émotions. Il tremblait de tout son corps, lorsqu'une profonde envie de vomir l'envahit. Il se leva se retourna et passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés mais ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il s'écroula et vomit durant de longues minutes.

Il s'agenouilla, détruit par la souffrance, et leva ses yeux brûlants et rougis au ciel, sa tétine se brisa, toute comme son cœur à cet instant.

* * *

><p>«T<em>u me laisses inutile, à courir après quoi? Des bouteilles à la mer, un effluve de toi»<em>

**Damien Saez.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>* <strong>Paroles tirées de "je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe" de Damien Saez_


End file.
